1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an optical element module, an optical transmission module, and a method of manufacturing the optical transmission module.
2. Related Art
In related art, a medical endoscope enables observation of a lesion part by inserting an insertion unit of the endoscope deeply into a human body, and enables an examination and treatment of the human body by further using a treatment tool together as necessary. As such an endoscope, there is an endoscope having an imaging apparatus incorporating an imaging device such as a CCD at a distal end of the insertion unit. In recent years, an imaging device with a high pixel number, which enables a clearer image observation, has been developed, and use of such an imaging device having a high pixel number in the endoscope has been considered. In a case where an imaging device having a high pixel number is used in an endoscope, in order to transmit a signal at a high speed between the imaging device and a signal processing device, it is necessary to incorporate an optical transmission module in an endoscope. To reduce a burden on a patient and secure a visual field for observation, it is desirable that an outer diameter and a length of the distal end portion of the insertion unit of an endoscope be as small as possible. Accordingly, a width and a length of an optical element module, which is a hard portion constituting an optical transmission module to be incorporated in an endoscope, be also as small as possible.
As a technology related to a photoelectric conversion element circuit for conversion between an optical signal and an electric signal, an optical communication module is disclosed. In the optical communication module, one end of an optical fiber is inserted into and fixed to a ferrule, and the ferrule is fixed to a board having a photoelectric conversion element and a holding member mounted on different surfaces of the board by being inserted into a through hole formed in the holding member. The board includes a through hole to which an end face of the optical fiber fixed by the ferrule and the holding member is exposed, and an optical communication is performed via the through hole (see for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 09-090175).